


Dom!Frank Frerard

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Gerard Way, Dom Frank Iero, Dominant Frank Iero, Gay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Frerard Fics with Dominant Frank</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handcuffs

"Please, sir..."

 The snap of leather against skin rang through the musty air, quickly accompanied by a muffled moan. "You'll be good now, won't you?" Frank inquired. Another strike. Gerard was writhing against the mattress, ass in the air as Frank kneeled behind him, belt gripped tightly in his hand. " _Won't_ you?" he repeated, snaking his fingers through Gerard's flame red hair and pulling his face up off the bed. "Yes sir...I'd do anything for you, sir..." Gerard replied, a slightly foggy slur in his voice. His eyes were closed and rolling back into his head. Frank could see the expression of euphoria on his lips—he was slipping into subspace. Frank ran his hand up the boy's thigh, soon coming to a rest on the smooth satin fabric of black panties scarcely covering his rear end. "Good boy," he stated calmly. He saw Gerard's cock straining obscenely against the front of the lingerie and smirked, slapping his palm down satisfactorily with a _'smack'_ against the older boy's pale flesh. Gerard's wrists were bound in handcuffs, restrained to the old metal bed frame by a short chain. The only light in the room came from a small window near the ceiling of the basement. Frank dug through his pockets until he found what he was looking for—a small key—and leaned down over Gerard's body to get at the cuffs. He pressed against the figure below him, hovering over his bare back teasingly, and felt him shiver. Gerard pushed back into him with another small whimper. He was practically _begging_ to be fucked. "You know I love it when you beg, Gee..." Frank remarked smugly. He placed his lips close to Gerard's ear as he slid the key into the metal lock, turning at a painfully slow pace. His breath slipped warmly down the back of Gerard's neck as he spoke. "Sort yourself out, sugar," he murmured. In a moment Gerard's hands were free and Frank vacated the room, leaving him on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of opaque thigh-highs, the panties, and the swollen pink welts quickly surfacing on his ass and upper legs.

 

  After five minutes or so, Gerard rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, breathing deeply in an attempt to regain his composure. The throbbing hard-on between his legs was pressing incessantly against his underwear. He slid his hand down his abdomen towards it and pulled the sheer satin of the panties down, allowing it to spring free. He felt guilty about touching himself—that was Frank's job, and Gee wasn't allowed to without his master's permission—but Frank had told him to, so he hesitantly decided that it would be okay. He wrapped his palm around the base of his cock, stroking slowly up and down. The marks and bruises on his skin still stung badly which only increased the intensity of the sensations in his body. He started to pump faster, small beads of pre-come gathering on the tip. Gee ran his thumb along the slit and moaned quietly at the feeling, his shoulder blades arching back, and twisted his grip slightly. He imagined that it was Frank's hand touching him; tattooed fingers running skillfully around his member, jacking him off like a pro, and the thought of it somehow managed to make him even harder.

 

 Gerard moaned his master's name loudly before wrapping his other hand around his throat tightly. He pressed down on the veins just enough to decrease bloodflow to his brain and quickly felt the effects—his vision became starry after a minute or so, blurring in and out of focus, and it felt as if he were floating. He felt himself getting close and clamped his hand down on his windpipe, stopping his intake of breath completely. The edges of his vision started to go black, but then it happened—he came, hard, spilling out into his right palm harshly. A broken sound rang from his lungs as the orgasm washed over him. His back arched up off of the bed and he abruptly let go of his throat, gripping the sheets tightly between his fingers and gasping for air. He started to come down from the climax, returning to earth with a heavy exhale and rolling over onto his side rather ungracefully.

 

"Good job, sweetheart..."

Frank's voice floated from the bottom of the staircase, shrouded in darkness. He had been there without Gerard's knowledge the entire time.

"Mmhnn...thank you....." Gerard breathed with a contentedly sleepy smile, long eyelashes fluttering closed to rest on his flushed pink cheeks.


	2. Collars and Lace

Gerard heard the phone ringing and instantly knew who it was. Anticipation surged though his body as he picked up the phone, quickly hitting 'answer' and holding it to his ear—the familiar voice on the other end of the line sent shivers down his spine.

"I've got a surprise for you. I'll be home soon—see you in 15, sugar."

"O-okay..." Gerard stuttered. Frank hung up with a 'click' and Gerard's breathing hitched slightly. "Okay..." he whispered into thin air.

Frank finally arrived after what seemed like forever, bringing with him a small gift bag from some fancy shoppe, and a small, sleek, black box—flat like the ones from department stores, but heavier material. It was obvious that he had gone out of his way for whatever they held. "This looks expensive," Gerard remarked quietly, grasping the handles of the gift bag gently. He slipped his hand down into the bag, sifting through the layers of tissue paper. His fingertips grazed what felt like lace. "I hope you like it," Frank replied with a small, crooked smile. Gerard clutched the fabric daintily and pulled it from the surrounding wrappings. Scarlet, blood-red panties, adorned with matching thigh-high stockings, a garter belt, and a brassiere danced between his artist's fingers. The material was feather light. His lips parted in awe at the sight, making Frank grin.

"Oh my God, I love them..." Gerard said under his breath, shooting a glance in Frank's direction. He laid them down on the bed beside him. Gerard leaned in and placed a small, happy kiss on Frank's lips, smiling sweetly.

Frank smiled back at him, eyes filled with adoration. "Now, for the main event," Frank prompted, twisting around to reach the black box. He handed it to Gerard and watched intently as he pulled the lid off and unfurled the black lining inside. As soon as Gerard processed what he was looking at, a hot breath escaped his lips. His pupils dilated as he picked the content of the box up and held it in his palm, scanning every detail of it with his hazel eyes.

"Fucking hell," Gerard whispered. "Fuck, Frank—a collar?" His voice broke discreetly as the last words left his lips, masking a small moan.

"Mhmm," Frank hummed, taking it from Gerard's hand and undoing the metal buckle. "C'mere."

Gerard leaned in towards him, making eye contact the entire distance. When he was within inches of Frank's face, Frank tilted his head slightly, slipping forward and grasping Gee's lip between his teeth. Gerard gasped as the cool metal of Frank's lip ring met with his flesh. Frank slid the leather around Gerard's throat and pulled the length through the buckle at the back of his neck, securing the collar in place. He grabbed the metal loop and tugged back on it. Gerard's eyes fluttered closed and a drawn out noise reverberated in the back of his throat. "You're mine," Frank whispered. "And I love you. Don't ever forget that."

He nipped at Gerard's ear, one hand still gripping the collar tightly, and slid his other up the boy's leg, palm pushing at the fabric of his boxers. "I thought it was time. For the collar, I mean," Frank said quietly. "It's time you knew how much you really mean to me. This is the equivalent of—" He paused for a moment, thinking of what to compare it to, "a promise ring." He kissed Gerard again and Gerard whimpered as Frank dug his nails into the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Frank slid his tongue gently into the older boy's mouth and gripped his hips, tattooed fingers toying with the skin above Gerard's waistband. He pushed Gerard back towards the pillows and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips lightly. Their bodies fit together perfectly, Gerard thought, Frank's thighs hugging his waist and his ass creating warm pressure in Gee's boxer-clad lap. Frank moved downwards, running his tongue in a stripe down Gerard's neck, and Gerard shivered. He continued kissing and biting his way down the submissive male's neck and collarbone until he reached his chest, flicking his tongue over Gerard's nipple and pinching the other between his fingers. He smirked as Gerard let out a breathy moan. He moved further down and sucked on the pale skin next to his sparse happy-trail until a purple mark formed. 

"Mmm...roll over, sugar..." Frank instructed sweetly. Gerard propped on his elbows and flopped over onto his stomach, turning his head so the side of his face rested on the pillow. Frank kneeled over the backs of his thighs and tugged Gee's underwear down to reveal his pale ass. He gripped Gerard's cheeks with both hands and spread them gently, exposing the slightly darker flesh around his entrance. He leaned down and licked a thick stripe between them, causing Gerard to squirm, and proceeded to blow lightly on the area, cool air chilling the wet patch. Goosebumps broke out across Gerard's skin and his shoulders arched back in a pinch. Frank stretched one arm towards Gee's mouth, resting two fingers on his bottom lip in an invitation. Gerard looked him in the eye as he took them into his mouth and sucked lightly, lapping his tongue up the underside. Once they were coated adequately, Frank removed them from his mouth and traced one down the side of Gee's ribs and waist before slipping them inside of him. Gerard gasped at the sudden intrusion, gripping his hands in the sheets next to his head tightly. Frank slid them in and out, letting him adjust, and ran his tongue and teeth up Gerard's spine from base to tip, blowing coolly once again and making Gerard grind down into the mattress needily. By this time Frank was sitting on the backs of Gerard's knees, one hand squeezing his thigh tightly as he finger-fucked him. Gerard rolled his hips a fraction of an inch back onto Frank's hand, making him brush his prostate. He breathed a desperate whimper and Frank's cock throbbed at the noise. Frank moved up, pressing his groin flush against Gerard's rear end, his fingers still buried inside of him. He pushed forward firmly with his hips every time his fingers moved, making Gerard grind back into his body with a steady rhythm. 

"Please, sir..." Gerard whined.

"What do you want me to do?" Frank purred. "You gotta tell me what you want me to do."

"Nnnnh...fuck me,  _please_..."

Frank didn't have to be told twice. He propped up on his knees, dragged his zipper down, and peeled his tight trousers off, tossing them aside. "Do you want me to use lube?" Frank inquired. He was being lenient.

"No...no, sir, I want to _feel_  you inside me...I like the pain..."

Frank's pupils dilated at the thought and he wrapped his palm around the base of his cock before sitting back down to his former position. He began to slide himself inside of Gerard, hearing him whimper and bury his face in the pillow. He worked his way in slowly, being as gentle as was possible without any lubrication, and stopped as the last inch of his length was buried. Gerard's breath was slightly ragged as he adjusted to being filled.

"Are you okay?" Frank questioned quietly, tracing his fingertip in a circle at the base of Gerard's spine, the other hand gripping his hipbone steadily.

"Yes, sir...just.....m—move, please," Gerard breathed.

Frank rolled his hips back and thrust back in, eventually building up a pattern in his slow movements. After a few minutes of stretching him out, Frank scooped Gerard up by the abdomen so he was on his hands and knees, his hands sinking into the mattress slightly under the weight. He began to thrust in much harder, gripping Gerard's hips tight enough to bruise and breathing heavily. Gerard moaned and his cock bounced up against his stomach as Frank pounded into him, beginning to brush his sweet spot with every movement. "Oh...ohh.....aahh, fuck!" Gerard exclaimed in a high-pitched whine. Frank pushed his torso down into the mattress by the shoulders and leaned down over him, snapping his hips down in a rolling motion and moaning quietly in the older boy's ear. "Mmmmnnh....daddy...." Gerard moaned breathlessly. Frank's eyes shot open, pupils constricting rapidly. He slowed his motions. "What did you call me, sugar?" He panted. Gerard was blushing profusely, cheeks burning cherry pink. "Please, fuck me harder, daddy," Gerard whispered. Frank growled at the back of his throat and wrapped his hand around Gerard's wrist tightly before responding, "Anything for you, angel," with a smirk.

He dragged Gerard up by his collar, tugging sharply on it and hearing Gee gasp in response. The leather wrapped tightly around Gerard's throat, acting as Frank's leverage. He thrust into the submissive boy especially hard with a rapid pace and Gerard shuddered beneath him, arms quickly giving out as the sensation washed over him. At the release of his arms’ stability, the collar became the only thing holding Gerard's upper body up off of the bed. It clamped around his throat as Frank took a tighter grip of it, wrapping his entire palm around the back, the length of leather cutting into his skin and stopping his intake of breath completely. Frank felt familiar heat pooling in his body and knew he was getting close. Gerard's eyes rolled back, stars filling his vision and his lungs burning as Frank buried himself as deep as he could possibly go inside of the boy. A breathy, drawn out moan escaped Frank's lips as he came. He let go of the collar, allowing Gerard to fall forward into the sheets before flopping down on top of him. His tattooed hands kneaded Gerard's slightly pudgy hips as the aftershocks tore through him. Gerard whimpered at the feeling of Frank's cock pulsing inside of him, recovering his breath as the younger man finished and pulled out.

"Oh....my God......Roll over, sweetheart," Frank murmured, panting just slightly. He climbed off of Gee and kneeled at the foot of the bed in anticipation. Gerard sat up and maneuvered to face him, his cock bobbing as he shifted around. He draped his arms loosely around his knees. Come was seeping from his tight entrance and Frank flicked his tongue across his bottom lip habitually at the sight. He leaned forward and placed his palms over Gee's kneecaps, gently spreading his legs. He moved in and placed a kiss to the inside of his thigh, catching the skin between his teeth and sucking until a purple mark appeared, then flicked his tongue over the bruise appreciatively. His eyes scanned old, healed stretch marks running in lightning-bolt shapes along the fragile flesh, and he looked up at Gerard with blown pupils. "You're really gorgeous, you know that?" Gerard hooked his bottom lip under his canine tooth. "Even your scars, even your stretch marks, or the way you scrunch up your nose sometimes when you're grossed out by something," Frank grinned crookedly. "Every tiny detail."

Frank kissed the marks softly and Gerard let out light, quiet gasps. He wrapped his lips around the head of Gerard's cock, making the older boy moan and lean his head back, and placed his hands flat on Gerard's thighs. His tongue danced and rolled around it skillfully and Gee whimpered, encouraging him to take more into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down the length, hollowing his cheeks, and he dug his nails into Gerard's hipbones. "Oohh...nnhh daddy—thank you," Gerard breathed. Frank licked heavily up the underside, groaning in response, "Fuck, I love it when you call me that." He wrapped his hand tightly around the shaft and pumped roughly, feeling Gerard tense and shake under his grip as he came with a breathy moan, spilling out into Frank's hand. Frank rubbed him through it, wiped his hand on the sheets, then leaned down and pushed his tongue into the slit, licking away the last beads of the salty fluid. He rested his head on Gerard's thigh. Gerard slipped his fingers gingerly through Frank's dark hair and felt the warm breath of a sigh against his skin.

"I love you," Gerard whispered. He looked down at the younger boy with half-lidded eyes and continued to play with his hair gently.

"Guess what?" Frank inquired quietly. "What?" Gerard smiled.

After a long silence, Frank responded, "We should probably clean the sheets off before the spunk dies. I'll never get the fucking stain out if we don't." He grinned childishly and Gerard whacked him up the backside of the head playfully. "Fuck you!" Gerard giggled, "Ruining my moment!" 

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I just fucked _you_ , sweetheart," Frank giggled in response. Gerard glared at him jokingly. "Alright, alright!" he laughed. "We don't have to get up now. But in advance, remember that I warned you."

 

 

 


End file.
